the jjba house
by anigamer alternative
Summary: after a stand arrow that was never heard of until know lands in michigan, jotaro kujo goes to royal woods michigan to find the arrow and that's when he meets lincoln loud. (more info inside)
1. project info

summary

after a stand arrow was confirmed to have been found in the detroit metro area in michigan, jotaro kujo sets out on a journey to find out where the stand arrow is in a place called royal woods but when he arrives there, he notices that a person with a gang like symbol on his back and what looks like a stand arrow in his bag so he follows him but as he follows him, he meets lincoln loud who was getting away from bullies and also has a stand and so their adventure begins for the stand arrow and who are the gang and it's leader.

(sorry for that long and complicated summary as well as not being the best out there),

timeline

**it's set a year before diamond is unbreakable but it's set in the modern day mainly because aside from video games and news stories, i don't know what the culture and style was like of the late 90s (unless you can do better). also the loud house characters will be 3 years older.**

**info**

i **did this story because of my other fic stands in other media and i am very intrested in doing a story based around loud house if they had stands based around that concept.**

**this is one of 2 projects i'm planning the other is a story called 'new home' involving an original. character more info on that soon** **but that will be it for now.**

genre: comedy, drama, adventure, tragedy, action,

note: i do not own loud house it belongs to nickelodeon and i don't own own jjba, it belongs to hirohiko araki, lucky land communications, shueisha and viz media, thank you and good bye.


	2. prologue: welcome to michigan

**hello and welcome to the first chapter of the fic, the stand names for the loud house characters will be based around the stands in other media fic and any future characters with stands i'll think about as well as oc's. also it's rated T but might be M later on.** it might also be a bit short only because this is a prologue.

inside a airplane heading towards a place called royal woods, michigan, we see a large man with a white trenchcoat, a white hat which looks a bit weird mainly because of his hair. _yare yare daze, going to a state to find an arrow that's like finding one in florida with jolyne actually i hope she doesn't find one but that's aside from the point_ _i remembered how it started _the man thought as we enter the flashback.

_a few weeks ago_

_we see the man sitting on a bench that says orlando __thinking about something that's until his phone rings and accepts the call, "hello" "is this mr jotaro kujo" "yeah who's asking" "i'm one of the speedwagon foundation members, i was told to call you" kujo sighs "go ahead, i got time" "we recived information about a stand arrow somewhere in the u.s state of michigan" "where in michigan" jotaro says "it's in the detroit metro area and from what we heard it's in one of three places detroit itself, great lakes city or royal woods, there should be a foundation member sent to give you the tocket and info" "alright, thanks" jotaro says puputting his phone away. "are you by any chance jotaro kujo" says a mysterous man "yes" jotaro says getting up "here you go, the flight won't leave until 2 weeks from now" "thanks" jotaro says._

_flashback ends_

_from what i heard detroit has high crime rate so i'm not suprised if some gang took it but from what the info letter said there is a possibility that dio has two children born 4 years apart a son and a daughter __and from the same woman i guess i'll see _jotaro says as the plane landed. 5 minutes later jotaro called a taxi and told him town square, "so first time here" the driver said "yes just here on important business" jotaro says "oh i see, i really reccomend royal woods a peaceful suburb of detroit unlike well detroit" the driver says, "what do you know, right here is fine" as jotaro was getting out his wallet the driver stopped him, "this one is on the house, feel free to call and i'll be here" "oh thanks" "but before you go, here's a map of the royal woods as well as the metro area of detroit, you can find any land marks and stuff on there" "thanks" the driver nods before driving off.

"well there's no excuse to throwing this away so let's see where the hotel is" but before jotaro could read it he heard a girl yell "HELP!" jotaro looked and see a man holding the girl heading into an alleyway, _yare yare, alright fine _jotaro thought as he went to direction of the noise at the same time on the other side of the alleyway, a boy with white hair also heard it and was also heading to the scene. as jotaro enters the alley, he sees the person who took the girl in question with two other men however he sees an entity behind the first man, _a stand _jotaro thought "please leave me alone" says the girl who has blonde hair, blue eyes and a black dress. "nope, my orders were clear i got to bring you to the boss" "let me go" the girl was pushed to the wall "let me tell you something, do you see this entity behind me" the girl nods "good because the boss told us you have a very special stand and if you try anything this will happen" "not today" jotaro says "hey this isn't your business now run along before something bad happens to ya" the first man says.

"nope" jotaro says "i figured so, you two get him" the two men nodded and started to rush toward jotaro, jotaro thinking this was easy tried to punch them but he didn't realize that he couldn't raise his fist because his arm were in webs and he noticed his feet looked to be molded into the ground. "what did you do" jotaro says as he "it was my stand **november rain **trapped you with the webs to the wall" the 2nd man said "and my stand **paradise city** was the one who molded your feet to the ground" the third man says "look here we will give you one last chance before i use **rocket queen** on ya" the first man says**.**

the white haired boy from earlier appeared at the scene hiding from the three men holding a bag of pillows, _that man is in trouble and the guy is about to use his stand to attack i guess i'll use_** detroit rock city **_to help out _the white haired boy thought as the arm of DRC touched the pillow. "i'll make you PAY!!!" the first man yelled as he used 'rocket man' to attack jotaro as he attacked the first man noticed something "what happened to my stand's hands" "oh relax would ya" said the boy "it's dangerous get out of here" the girl said _kid _jotaro thought "you two get him" "yes sir" they said as they rushed toward the boy "detroit" the boy said as the stand came out and prepared to attack and it started to punch "TORORORORORORORORO! TORO!!!" DRC said while punching defeating the 2 men and releasing jotaro from his restrants.

"please give them back please!" the first man says the boy sighs "fine" DRC's hand twists giving rocket man it's arms "you win this time" the man says dragging his 2 associates away. "thanks, but who are you" jotaro says "the name's lincoln loud, welcome to michigan"

prologue end

**well that was an intresting chapter i wrote but before we end this i would like to say i don't know how long this is gonna be i would like to say mid 50s but it could be more as i introduce the 7 bosses and their leader dio's son who is yet to be named while the twin sister has not been named but until then please tell me how you thought about this story and i'll see you later... ok here are some extras before i go whenever a new stand appears**.

**extra: stands**

second man- stand name: november rain (reference: guns n roses song) localized name- a rainy november day.

november rain's ability is to create webs from it's back and trap the user in the webs making them stuck however it must wait an hour for it to recharge and the only way to get them off is to defeat or kill the user as attacking the stand does not go to the user. it also takes on the form of a humanoid with 8 legs.

3rd man: stand name: paradise city (reference: guns n roses song) localized name: paradise resort

paradise city's ability is to mold things together like human flesh and a wall however it has to be two separate things and not the same object.

lincoln loud- stand name: detroit rock city (reference: kiss song) localized- detroit

lincoln's stand DRC's ability is to change, rearange or alter a person or object so for example if lincoln's stand touched an opponents right hand and then touched the left it, can switch so the left is now the right.

**bye bye for now.**


End file.
